SVU: Element Queens
by smexyie222
Summary: I couldn't come up with a good summary. Just read and you'll get it(hopefully). Disclaimer:All characters past and present belong or belonged to Dick Wolf. It may change to M later, depending if the fight gets bloody enough. NO SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

Melinda's Point of View

Before I woke up, I dreamt I was in the most beautiful and serene forest, hearing a woman who sounded far away calling, "Come into the forest Melinda...", and as I did green, glowing vines rose out of the ground around me and grabbed my hands and feet , while the woman said, " Melinda you have been given the power over earth, for it is just like you, for it can be warm and compassionate, but it can also be tough and stoic when it wants." I said, 'I...I don't understand, but before I could finish the woman said, "You'll understand soon enough... and so will your friends". I woke up feeling weird, but I shook it off and got ready to go to work.

Olivia's POV

Before I woke up, I dreamt I was standing at the banks of the Hudson River, where a little girl was holding my hand leading me to the river's edge, and as I stepped in, a blue, kind of wavy raindrop shaped orb floated out of the water and the young girl said, " Olivia, you have been given the gift of controlling and manipulating water and any other liquid around you.". I thought to myself, " Hookay, what did I drink last night?". "You'll understand in time, and already one of your friends has received her gift," the girl said," Her name is Melinda correct?", and after she said that, I woke up thinking, "Melinda received a gift?", "I wonder what she received...".

Monique's POV

Before I woke up, I dreamt I was in a volcano standing on what seemed to be a rock inside the volcano, when an old woman rose from the lava around me, also causing the lava to swirl around me while saying, "Monique, you have been given the unruly and unpredictable gift of fire, be careful with your gift, for it's tied to your emotions, which flare up quite easily, so you must learn to control it.". I'm like, "Wait, what, I..I...I don't get it-", but before I could finish the old woman said, "You'll understand eventually, and when you do, you won't be alone, because your friends Olivia and Melinda have gotten gifts as well." I was very surprised as I thought," Mel and Liv got these so-called gifts too..."

Amanda's POV

Before waking up for the day, I had a dream where I was standing on a cloud, like 20,000 feet in the air, when a slightly circular cloud started swirling around me while the wind whispered, "You control the winds, Amanda.., and your friends control fire, earth, and water.". I asked, "Wait, did you mean Liv, Mel, and 'Nique?", and the wind spirit answered, "You'll find out soon enough, my child." I woke up wondering, "What's gonna happen next?".

When the ladies got to the precinct, they went in the interrogation room to talk, 4 boxes appeared in front of them, one red and orange, one brown and green, one white and pale pink, and one blue and dark blue. Olivia asked, "Do you think we should pick them up?", and Monique said," I guess we should, so who's gonna go first?", Amanda grabbed her first, because the rest of them were scared to, and she opened the box, and she found a pair of white, fingerless gloves, so she put them on, and the rest followed suit. Once they put them on, they started floating in the air, and started spinning, and their outfits started changing. Melinda's clothes changed from pale blue scrubs to an off the shoulder green shirt, with brown shorts , and her curly hair went into a ponytail, tied back with a ribbon that looked like moss, with green and brown highlights. Amanda's outfit changed from a green blouse and black slacks and a blazer, to a white dress with pale pink leggings and her normally straight hair was now in loose ringlets with a pink headband, with pale, pink highlights. Monique's outfit changed from a yellow dress to a loose, red shirt and black vest and black shorts, and her hair which was usually in a ponytail, went into a french braid down her back, with orange highlights. Olivia's outfit changed from her usual outfit**( If you watch Law and Order: SVU you'll know what I mean), **to a flowy blue dress, with dark blue leggigngs, and her hair, which is usually down, was up in a bun, with blue highlights. Once they finished this transformation they looked at each other and said, "What the hell?", but they weren't done yet, because they also got wings, Amanda got bird wings that made her seem like an angel, Monique got golden dragon-ish wings, Melinda got butterfly wings, and Olivia got fairy wings, necklaces appeared, and they were shaped like flames, raindrops, clouds, and trees. Once the transformation was completly done, a woman appeared in front of them saying, " I am Lashay**(Le-sha)**, the E.Q's personal trainer and guardian. Olivia asked, " Wait,who the what now?". Lashay answered, " Let me explain, the E.Q, or Elemental Queens, are a group of 4 women blessed with control of the elements, but ya'll already knew that right?", and all four of them said,"No...". Lashay knew she'd have to teach each queen how to use her powers and the weapons they came with, so she said, "I'm gonna teach you how to use your powers to save the world from dark forces that are worse than rapists, murderers, and pedophiles all mixed together. 'Shay transported them to an open field, but it didn't look like a "normal" field, because they were standing between four worlds that looked like a forest, lava pt, the ocean, and a cloud-like area. 'Shay asked, "Ok, whose gonna go first?". Amanda volunteered to go first.

'Manda's POV

I walked towards the area that looked like a cloud. Once I got there, 'Shay popped up in front of me. She told me," To acess your weapons and powers, you must think of being able to fly like a bird and that will also help you use your wings.". I followed her directions and a wind spear appeared in my hand, and I also started to fly. I was having so much fun. 'Shay called to me and said," You have to learn how to fight with your powers." Reluctantly, I floated to the ground. 'Shay said, "To use your powers, all you have to do is either point your spear or hand at who or whatever your fighting, and call out something like 'Hurricane Hammer'.". I did just that and a hammer appeared spinning around like a hurruicane.

**(you get the drill, i just didn't want to bore anybody, so please review)**


	2. It Begins

Dominic's POV "Allistar, come here." My servant Allistar walked in and bowed. "I heard there are an new group of Elemental Queens, and I want you spy on them, and see who they are." As he sped away to do my bidding, I chuckled to myself thinking, " They won't know what hit them." MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Allistar's POV " How am I going to spy on the E.Q?" I thought to myself as I got ready to go to the place where the E.Q. were. When I got there, I transformed into a piegon, so I wouldn't be noticed. I waited for them to leave, and the first one to leave had a blue aura. I heard someone call out, "Liv, OLIVIA!", and the blue aura turned around. "So the' Water Queen's ' name's Olivia, eh?". I watched as a three other women walked out, but the one who was talking had a white aura around her, and I immeadiatly thought, "Wind Queen". I went back to watching them and Olivia answered,"What do you want Amanda?". The one called Amanda said in a whisper, "Do you think we should practice our you know whats?". Olivia said, "Yes, just let me call Monique and Melinda first.". I had all the info I needed, so I went back to the castle, which was under a abandonded house, I reported all I heard. 


	3. NOT chapter 3

**Info on Characters**

***All middle names are made up**

****Ages will be a close as possible[Mostly:)]**

**Olivia Marie* Benson**

****Age: 40**

**Power over: Water**

**Powers: Hydrokinesis, Freezing**

**Outfit: blue dress, dark blue leggings, hair in a bun with blue and dark blue highlights **

**Weapon: Water Nunchucks**

**Wings: Fairy**

*** Olivia's doesn't have a necklace like the rest of them, she has as ring, because of her "Fearless" necklace.**

**Melinda Claire* Warner**

****Age:39**

**Power over: Earth**

**Powers: Can cause earthquakes if angry,can also open deep chasms when fighting**

**Outfit: off the shoulder green shirt, brown shorts, hair in a ponytail with green and brown highlights**

**Wings: butterfly**

**Weapon: Earth Mace(if ya don't know what a mace is look it up)**

**Amanda Kelly* Rollins**

****Age: 36**

**Power over: Air**

**Powers: Can cause hurricanes and tornadoes**

**Outfit: White dress, pale pink leggings, hair in loose ringlets with a pink headband with pale pink highlights**

**Weapon: Wind Spear**

**Wings: Bird **

***Like Liv, Amanda has a ring too.**

**Monique Harper* Jeffries**

****Age: 42**

**Power over: Fire**

**Powers: Pyrokinesis**

**Outfit: red halter top, black shorts,hair in french braid with orange highlights**

**Wings: Dragon-ish **

**Weapon: Fire axe**


End file.
